The present disclosure relates generally to multi-function thermostats for use in monitoring and controlling a building management system or a building space. The present disclosure relates more particularly to adjusting a time schedule of a multi-function thermostat.
Multi-function thermostats can be used as part of a building management system to present information to a user and to receive touch-based input from the user. Touch-based input can be received via a touch-sensitive display of a thermostat. Touch-based input can include input for configuring a time schedule of the multi-function thermostat. The schedule can include one or more events whereby each event is configured to allow selective operation of HVAC equipment. For example, an event in the schedule can be configured to reduce energy consumption when a building is unoccupied by adjusting an ambient light setting. Modifying a schedule to add new events often requires a series of manual adjustments that a user must perform.